


11:11

by h1nata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1nata/pseuds/h1nata
Summary: [11:11] bokuto:i want to see you
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	11:11

**[10:08] kuroo:** hey bro  
**[10:08] kuroo:** you didn't text me after practice yesterday .  
**[10:08] kuroo:** can't believe my best friend forgot about me  
**[10:32] kuroo:** bokuto?

 **[10:49] bokuto:** im sorry

 **[11:00] kuroo:** there's no need to apologize bro  
**[11:02] kuroo:** did something happen?

 **[11:05] bokuto:** dont worry bro  
**[11:05] bokuto:** im just tired

 **[11:06] kuroo:** hhh was coach too harsh with you guys?

 **[11:08] bokuto:** kinda tbh

 **[11:09] kuroo:** okay something DID happen  
**[11:09] kuroo:** you don't have to tell me though  
**[11:10] kuroo:** i'm always here for you, you know that right?

 **[11:10] bokuto:** i know  
**[11:10] bokuto:** uh  
**[11:11] bokuto:** i want to see you

 **[11:13] kuroo:** like rn???

 **[11:14] bokuto:** yeah  
**[11:14] bokuto:** lol  
**[11:27] bokuto:** sorry i shouldnt have said that im jk  
**[11:27] bokuto:** dhdkdhslusdk

 **[11:53] kuroo:** i'm at the train station  
**[11:53] kuroo:** hopefully the train comes soon

 **[11:58] bokuto:** WHA  
**[11:58] bokuto:** are u doing what i think ure doing 

**[11:59] kuroo:** yeah  
**[11:59] kuroo:** i'm going to visit you xx

 **[12:00] bokuto:** BRO WTF  
[12:00] bokuto: I TOLD U I WAS KIDDING?!  
**[12:00] bokuto:** im  
**[12:01] bokuto:** ure crazy

 **[12:02] kuroo:** yeah for you  
**[12:03] kuroo:** anyways. can you prepare some blankets? i'm FREEZING  
**[12:03] kuroo:** oh and some food too

 **[12:05] bokuto:** yes ill have everything prepared dw  
**[12:07] bokuto:** best bro fr

 **[12:09] kuroo:** thx  
**[12:09] kuroo:** ;) 

**[14:21] kuroo:** heyhey  
**[14:21] kuroo:** open the door bro  
**[14:22] kuroo:** I CAN HEAR U RUNNING YOU'RE GOING TO FALL DUMBASS LMAO

“Hey.” 

“Is that the way you're going to greet your best bro?” Kuroo smirked and put the bag he was holding on the floor. “C'mon.” 

Bokuto smiled widely and threw himself in the other's arms, almost making both of them fall on the snow. “You're so cold.” 

Kuroo hugged him back tightly. “Let's go inside or I'll seriously freeze.” 

Bokuto nodded and reluctantly let him go. “I've got everything prepared at my room.” He said excitedly after closing the house’s door, leading Kuroo to the kitchen after he changed his shoes. “I didn’t expect your visit so I only have some noodles, super healthy.”

After they ate and prepared two cups of hot chocolate, they went to Bokuto’s room and sat on the bed, covering themselves with the blanket. Bokuto took his laptop and opened it. “I thought we could watch a movie? If you want to do anything else I do-” 

“No bro, I think it's a good plan.” Kuroo smiled and looked at the screen. “Wait, Cars 2?” 

Bokuto flushed. “It's a good movie!” 

“I haven't said it wasn't.” He chuckled and looked at him, suddenly serious. “Hey, I don't really want to bring this up but I think it's necessary.” He sighed. “You don't have to talk about it bu-” It was his turn to be cut off.

“I...” He hesitated and closed his eyes. “I woke up feeling really down and I was distracted all day, it obviously affected practice and I got yelled at. I unconsciously expected Akaashi to tell me it was okay, but then I realized I was surrounded by my new teammates and nobody even cared. Actually, they probably don’t stand me...”

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s hand and started rubbing his thumb over the palm, knowing the gesture helped him calm down. “Thank you for telling me.” He took a sip of his hot chocolate and stayed silent for a bit, thinking about how to voice his thoughts. “I really think that's not the case, Bokuto. Things are very different at university, especially in a sports club. People are selfish and only care about themselves. Also, it’s pretty much impossible to not stand you, you know?” The faint of a smile appeared on his face. “I know it's hard without the others around, though. I actually feel the same way.” He sighed and squeezed Bokuto's hand. “This part of our lives is hard, full of changes and insecurities and fears, but we just have to endure it. Remember that the others and I are by your side.”

At this point, Bokuto was close to tears. He felt a lump on his throat, making him unable to say anything. He really had needed to hear those words today.

“Can I hug you?” Kuroo had in mind the other’s boundaries, so many years of being friends with Kenma having taught him.

Bokuto simply nodded and let himself be engulfed by strong arms which made him feel safe. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, simply enjoying the moment.

“I love you.” The words came out from Bokuto’s mouth without any warning. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks, embarrassed. He had been aware of his own feelings for some time, but he was too scared about ruining their friendship to even consider confessing. He suddenly felt anxiety bubbling up on his chest and stiffed, ‘what if what if what if.’

“I love you too, bro.” Bokuto let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and smiled sadly. Kuroo obviously thought he was saying it in a platonic way. It made him feel relieved and hurt at the same time. “Hey, you okay? You’re super tense.” Kuroo frowned trying to get a better look at the other. “Wait, wait, wait, are you crying?”

“Huh?” Bokuto brought up his right hand to his face, surprised at the wetness in it. “Yeah? I guess?” If he was asked the reason, he would say it was due to the stress of the whole day, even if the ache in his heart said otherwise.

“It’s okay.” Kuroo started wiping away his tears. “I wish I could kick today in the balls for making you feel so bad, you deserve better.” His words, his caring eyes and the determination on his tone made Bokuto start sobbing. His heart felt like it was going to explode. “Oh my god.” Surprised, he engulfed Bokuto on his arms and started rubbing his back to calm him down. After a bit, he heard the other mumbling something. “What?”

“I love you.”

“Dude, I know, I love you too.”

“No, I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too! 

“Fuck, no! I love you! I am in love with you!”

“What?” Kuroo broke the hug and looked at Bokuto. He was a complete mess. Red eyes, a few tears still streaming down his face, lips trembling. “Are you joking?”

Bokuto shaked his head. He probably had ruined everything and this was the end of their friendship. He shouldn’t have let his heart won over his brain, he shouldn’t have said anything, he shouldn’t have even told him that he wanted to see him. 

“Holy shit.” Kuroo whispered. “I love you too. I mean, I am in love with you too.”

“Wait, what?” Bokuto was in shock, to say the least.

“Yeah. I didn’t say anything because I thought you saw me just as a good friend but like, I’ve been pining since forever.” He smiled, it truly felt like he was dreaming.

Bokuto smiled too, all the anxiety from before leaving his body, and he felt like crying again. His feelings were reciprocated, he honestly has never felt happier.

They stared at each other for a bit, smiling, simply enjoying the feeling. Then, Kuroo took Bokuto’s hand and interviewed their fingers, while Bokuto brought his free hand to caress Kuroo’s face. There was no need for waiting more or saying anything else, as they leaned in and met each other’s lips in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i think both of them are ooc!? idk please give me feedback on this. anyways, i wrote this while i was feeling down and just wanted to distract myself with some fluff. hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
